Bewitched
by australian-girlfriend
Summary: Well, imagine vanishing spells, flying dish clothes, mega saiyan muscle pain in the butt and the mother from hell. Being bewitched isn't all it's cracked up to be!


Bewitched

Part 1

…………….

Well, I figured that since I've sadly based another dbz fic on the 'Jeannie' TV plot line I thought 'what the heck?' Bulma is a witch, but a good witch and she is married to a not so normal being. You can guarantee a lot of fun is going to happen here with nose twitching, magic, vanishing spells and not to mention some super saiyan mega muscles to booth! Enjoy my amigos! Oh and if you read it, review it…it's you obligation as Vegeta sees it fit! (^_^)

                                                ~funkypunk2115@hotmail.com~

Bulma couldn't believe the mess that damn saiyan had made at the breakfast table. Food was everywhere, drinks spilt on the floor; a trail of crumbs and mess from the breakfast table to the gravity chamber was enough to send Bulma absolutely bonkers. She crossed her arms and looked blankly at the news report on the television and sighed, the rest of the week was due for showers and thunderstorm.

How depressing, thought Bulma as she began to pick up the dirty plates and cutlery and placed them into the dishwasher. Of course, she didn't mind doing a little housework now and then, and according to her husband she had to do it the proper way so when the normal humans and other beings came over she wouldn't seem so out of the ordinary. 

Just as the dishwasher was full and she had closed it's door, out of nowhere Mrs Briefs appeared with her arms crossed tightly and a broad smirk upon her face. She was always popping up here and there throughout the household, often spooking both Bulma and Vegeta when she did it quietly. Bulma threw a tea towel at her mother and grunted in frustration.

"Can't you just walk through the front door like a normal person?" Bulma tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. Mrs Briefs just continued with her smirk, her eyes sparkled with mischief and her hair was frizzy with excitement.

"I'm a witch!" Mrs Briefs retorted stubbornly and blinked aimlessly at Bulma.

"My point exactly, nobody else is supposed to know this! What happens if you just vanished her and a complete stranger saw you and then Vegeta found out and…." Bulma blurted out all at once, pulling at her hair and pacing back and fourth, occasionally glaring fiercely at her mother.

"I'm a witch! If I use the door, what's the point in being a witch?" Mrs Briefs cheered. She looked around and seemed unamused that the house had become so messy so she crossed her arms and twitched her nose and everything was back in it's place, the crumbs of food walked into the bin and the dish clothe from the sink flew out in the air to go clean up the spilt milk and juice on the floor.

Bulma was simply flabbergasted, she hated it when her mother used magic; especially in her own home, a home that was forbidden to house magic under the ruling of Vegeta. Well, it was more a less a compromise she had made with her husband before they had moved into their home a few years back. Vegeta was not allowed to show off his powerful fighting abilities in a public arena or anywhere public for that matter and she was not allowed for magic to be mustered in the house or anywhere public that might affect Vegeta's somewhat belittled reputation among Earth's population.

Bulma hurried over to catch the flying dish and threw it at her mum, "stop with the magic mum! You'll get me in trouble!" Bulma protested and picked the dirty cloth off her mother's head, rinsed it beneath the tap in the kitchen and then returned to the breakfast table so as to clean up the rest of the spills and mess.

"Oh, pish posh! He won't know find out, and It'll only take a few minutes to…"

"No mother! Now please, go!" Bulma pointed to the front door but Mrs Briefs just folded her arms, frowned and twitched her nose and vanished into thin air. Bulma groaned, " I hate it when she does that!"

………………

a/n: yes, it is just a short introduction to the story but I would gladly like to hear a response from you guys! Lend me thoughts, ideas and suggestions and we'll go from there! Ja Ne!


End file.
